


Me & You

by tacticalvisor76 (MarshaDecamiro)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Body Worship, Deadlock!McCree, Diner!Reader, Female!Reader - Freeform, Human/Monster Romance, Incubus!Genji, Kissing, Monster March, Multi, Naga!Gabriel, Naga!Hanzo, Naga!S76, Vaginal Sex, sex with feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:32:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshaDecamiro/pseuds/tacticalvisor76
Summary: A small place to put all of the short headcanons and scenarios I've written over at @tacticalvisor76.





	1. Incubus Genji Headcanons [SFW & NSFW]

**Author's Note:**

> Incubus Genji Headcanons, both SFW and NSFW. 
> 
>  
> 
> This post is from over here on my ow imagines blog [tactivalvisor76](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/) so feel free to drop in and say 'hi' to either Mod Knight or me. Our [Rules Page](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/Rules) can be found here if you would like to make a request. Please note that there is some NSFW 18+ content on our blog, but it is all tagged and under the cut.

SFW: 

\- Geji is a true gentleman with you, a very sappy and romantic one at that even by human standards.   
\- If you are having a nightmare Genji will invade your dreams and help to pull you out of it.   
\- Genji is in control of his desires, but he always wants to be near you. Wants to be able to touch you, hold you close, breath in your scent and just enjoy that cocoon of peace he feels when he is close to you.  
\- Cuddling is one of those things that Genji loves doing whenever he can with you. Going as far as to wrap his tail around your leg and tuck himself into the hollow between your neck and shoulder.   
\- Very sweet and will spoil you to no end because you deserve only the best.   
\- PDA is a big thing with him, loves showing off how much he loves you to other’s, but if you are more of a behind closed door or subtle sort of PDA lover Genji will listen to what you are comfortable with.   
\- Just tell Genji that you love him and he’s a mess. The boy loves you so much, and he will shower with love, affection, and praises. Will thank you for loving something like him. 

NSFW-ish: 

\- Genji will sometimes go through moments of intense burning lust where neither of you will be on the roster for dispatch until it has passed, and boy when it first happened and you were away it was a living hell.   
\- Is very possessive and territorial during this time, while he no longer becomes violent like he was in the past, he will star down any man, woman or creature that approaches you.   
\- Will whisper sweet nothings into your ear, fingers tangled in your hair to look you directly in the eyes while he took you before invading your mouth with his tongue.   
\- Ask that you ‘sing’ even louder for him so he can hear you calling his name and have it written into his very soul while he works you to completion.   
\- Is a giant tease to get what you want from him to spill from your lips.   
\- Will praise you the entire time, shower you with words of love and affection. Telling you how much he loves you and how good you are doing and how he will pay you back after this with a nice warm bath and a meal fit for a God.   
\- Nails scratching and leaving imprints on your skin. Alternating between sucking and biting your neck sending shivers down your spine when he kisses each spot.   
\- Will often lose himself in your pleasure, every fantasy, every dirty thought he found it and reveled in it.   
\- Is a very, very weak man to cuddling after sex.


	2. Naga Hanzo Headcanons

\- Hanzo already knows that you are home before he even sees you. Recognizes you by your Scent.   
\- Also, you’ll never be able to truly sneak up on your naga bf due to him being able to sense pretty much everything going on in the area around him, so sneaking up on him is never going to happen.   
\- Thinks it’s really cute that you, what should have been his prey (turned lover) tries to sneak up on him in an attempt to do cute human things, and kiss him or hug him in surprise.   
\- Loves coiling around you whenever you snuggle up together. In his opinion, it’s the most wonderful thing because your safe in his coils and he’s also warm.   
\- Never says it out loud but he truly loves having a human as a mate.   
\- Is especially thankful during the winter seasons for you being human. Loves being able to coil around you or just lay with you in bed and enjoying his time with you before he becomes dormant and rest.   
\- You even went and did one of the kindest things for him, installing a warm heating mat and some light fixtures to help keep him warm when you are out, Hanzo was sure to thank you at the beginning of your relationship for doing this.   
\- You’ll be a bit lonely during this time, but don’t worry. Just watch over him and remember when he wakes up Hanzo is going to be clingy. Very, very clingy.   
\- Hanzo takes very good care of his scales. and will periodically shed his skin. Is not fond of shedding his skin, as everything feels raw and new. He’s very sensitive to touch during this time so please handle him with care.


	3. Naga Hanzo NSFW Scenario

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naga Hanzo NSFW scenario, female reader and vaginal sex.

Your face burned with a heat that could rival a thousand suns. Here you lay, body completely exposed to him, letting Hanzo see all of you and what you had to offer to him. You could see the slits in his eyes widening, almost to the point of becoming entirely black. You suddenly wished that you had turned the lights off, wishing that you decided to have sex with the light created by the moon, but Hanzo wanted to see you.He wanted to watch you slowly unravel beneath him and beg for him to do more to you. 

“You are beautiful,” Hanzo whispered in your ear, causing a delightful shiver to makes it’s way down your spine, curling in your stomach then making your toes curl in response to his words. 

Hanzo touches you, slowly, the cool skin of his palms feels amazing while roaming your body. Gentle touches, feather-light and soft as can be. Like you are a priceless piece of art and delicate like fine china. You whimper softly at his touches, at your thoughts and he pulls back. Quickly you chase his hand, pulling it back to you not wanting to lose that cool touch on your warm skin. 

“That’s a good sound, keep doing that.” you bring his hand back down onto your skin, a shy smile on your face. Hanzo returns the smile, kissing you, and petting your body, even more, drawing even more delightful noises from you the further down he goes. 

“You are so warm here,” he hisses, “Can I pleasure you? Would that be alright?” 

All you could do was nod your head, yes, but Hanzo wasn’t moving, his face so close to where you wanted him to be, so close that you could feel his warm breath ghosting across your skin, but he made no motion to move closer. To explore what he sought. He wouldn’t do anything until he heard you say ‘yes’. 

“Yes, yes, yes please just don’t stop touching me.” your words was all he needed, you could feel Hanzo trembling, his touches unsure while he set about pleasuring you. Speaking to you while he watched you write and come undone beneath him. 

“You look so beautiful like that. Writing as if you were a snake yourself.” Hanzo sounded as if he was close to salivating from just touching you, to watching your reactions to his ministrations. 

You pull Hanzo’s ribbon in his hair, dragging him down to meet your mouth in a kiss. Your body convulses mere seconds later, his gentle touch continues, stoking you to an even greater height where you throw your head back and just let out a long drawn out moan. Your moans, those tiny noises, and your flushed features made Hanzo feel proud of his work. Placing a kiss on your forehead while you tried to catch your breath Hanzo slowly began to coil around you. 

Tonight wasn’t over yet, not by a long shot for either of you.


	4. Kiss Scenarios [SFW] Reinhardt, Lucio, Junkrat & Roadhog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: wanted to write how i thought a kiss with some of the guys would be an this is what i came up with. these boys needed more love on our blog.

Reinhardt: 

His kiss is soft, full of affection. The hairs from his beard tickle your face, making you laugh into the kiss. To which he cups your cheeks in his hand and rubs his facial hair on your face while he peppers your face in kisses. His kisses are always gentle, always full of love as he has gotten older Reinhardt has learned that he should cherish what he has left after already losing so much. 

Lucio: 

The kiss is full of love, leaning down to place a kiss on your lips while he massages your scalp pleased when he earns a happy hum from you. Loves kissing you to show his affection, breaking the kiss to put his forehead against yours smiling while he rubs his nose against yours. His kisses are always warm, and easy to lose yourself in. 

 

Junkrat: 

It’s sudden, out of now where your only warning is the sudden smell of chemicals and soot before his lips crash into yours. The air was sucked out of your lungs, he was taking it, taking it as freely as you were giving it to him. You could taste the soot on his lips before he pulled away with the biggest of smiles on his face while he butts his forehead against yours. 

Roadhog: 

A gruff voice, warm hands that bring your face so that you are both looking at one another. His kisses are quick, but sometimes they linger. Expressing his feelings when he lacks the words to craft in perfect detail how he feels for you. Much kinder, and sweeter than one would expect from him, leaning into his kisses with a smile on your face to hold his cheeks in your hands.


	5. Genji/Reader [SFW] Body Worship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: here’s some short soft thing for genji. soft/body worship attempted/giving genji the love that he deserves
> 
> This post is from over here on my ow imagines blog [tactivalvisor76](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/) so feel free to drop in and say 'hi' to either Mod Knight or me. Our [Rules Page](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/Rules) can be found here if you would like to make a request. Please note that there is some NSFW 18+ content on our blog, but it is all tagged and under the cut.

The kisses that were peppered against his jaw and lips made Genji sigh. The green light from his body acted as a dim light for the room while you slowly removed every piece of armor that you could from your boyfriend’s body. Kissing every little inch of skin that became available upon removal of his armor. 

Sof touches, fingers kneading into his skin simultaneously relaxing him, but turning Genji into a puddle of goo in your hands. Each kiss and loving caress against his scared flesh made Genji smile. 

“You’re so beautiful and handsome you know that right Genji?” you spoke, voice soft and full of love. Your fingertip following a long scar on his chest, one that you laid kisses upon before repeating the same actions once more on the other visible scars.

Genji wasn’t under the illusion that he was beautiful or handsome, finding peace in what he looks like now. He is human, but more machine than man. Yet here you are, treating him in a way that would bring a tear to anyone’s eyes with your soft voice, touches, and words. Treating him as if he were the most precious thing in this world. 

Pressing soft kisses on his scars, his human, and synthetic flesh, and showering him with praise. Looking at his ruined, and dulled flesh with only love in your eyes. Entwining his fingers with yours, he leaned forward to kiss you as well. A smile gracing both of your features after he pulled away. 

“Thank you.” is all Genji can find in his power to say, accepting who and what he is now, but he still loved to hear you tell him that he is still desirable to others. Praising his lips, his hands, his neck, his body and anything else you could think of. Kissing each and every little thing that you praised. Jumping when your hands reached his ass, massaging it with soft touches making him groan in appreciation. 

By the end of your praises, kisses, and touches Genji was a sobbing and emotional mess. He was so lucky to have you, so lucky to love you and that you love him in return. 

He kissed you without holding back how he felt, biting and nipping at your lips before pressing himself as close to you as he could. Relaxing in the familiar warmth of your embrace.


	6. Naga Soldier 76 Headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anon asked: Oh how do you think your first meeting with Naga 76 will be like?
> 
> This post is from over here on my ow imagines blog [tactivalvisor76](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/) so feel free to drop in and say 'hi' to either Mod Knight or me. Our [Rules Page](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/Rules) can be found here if you would like to make a request. Please note that there is some NSFW 18+ content on our blog, but it is all tagged and under the cut.

\- Your first interaction with the large massasauga naga was horrible, you stumbled into the male naga’s territory incurring some of the naga’s wrath when you landed on him after falling over the edge into the pit area where the naga resides.   
\- Which is why you went lax in the naga’s grip when its body started to coil around you, while coiling around you wouldn’t kill you it does render you momentarily immobile due to the naga’s sheer strength, your main worry was being poisoned and then eaten head first.   
\- The naga’s tongue flicked out, picking up on your scent and most likely able to taste your fear that permeated the air. The naga leveled its gaze with yours, piercing blue eyes and deep scars on the naga’s face held you captive.   
\- “Get out of here.” the naga’s voice is rough from what you assumed to be disuse, uncoiling from around you to slither off to a cave where the naga coiled around itself. Watching you closely.   
\- You slowly backed away from the naga using a flattened path leading out of the pit to make your way back to the top.   
\- You came back the very next day, with a small box of live mice to give the naga, earning a raised eyebrow reaction from the naga while it lazed on a rock in the sunlight.   
\- “I know that you said get out of here, but here’s a thank you for well… not eating me? I asked the pet shop what a snake could eat and I bought some mice that you can have as a snack?”  
\- The naga said nothing while you rambled on, watching your every movement before you just kind of shoved the box of mice into his hands. He looked at the box, then to you as if he had several questions, but he didn’t ask any of them.   
\- Though you have to admit, the small white box with holes in it looked very out of place in the naga’s hands.


	7. Naga Reaper/Reader Headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anon asked: Reader helps Naga reaper out of a trap and he been like super protective of them and like to cuddle with them under the sun
> 
> This post is from over here on my ow imagines blog [tactivalvisor76](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/) so feel free to drop in and say 'hi' to either Mod Knight or me. Our [Rules Page](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/Rules) can be found here if you would like to make a request. Please note that there is some NSFW 18+ content on our blog, but it is all tagged and under the cut.

\- The naga was already covered in scars, deep angry gouged out scars glared back at you from the naga’s sleek black scales. Those scars even extended to the naga’s human body.  
\- You stepped on a stick and red eyes glared daggers at you and followed by angry hissing and what bit of the naga’s body that wasn’t trapped was angry slamming onto the ground and making fast sweeps on the ground that would knock you off your feet and most likely break your ankle if that mass of muscle were to hit you.  
\- It took placing your pack down, slowly inching towards the naga with your eyes pointed down at the ground to avoid eye contact, it’s when you were closer you bared your neck. You felt the naga’s warm breath on your neck, fangs scraping against your neck before the naga leaned away.  
\- You slowly set about to free the naga, taking great care to not agitate the naga’s wounds that it had received from the trap and not to cause any more pain to the creature. It took a while, but once the naga was freed it slithered away from the trap and into some bushes where it watched you.  
-Waving at the naga you walked over to where you had set your pack down, turning back to gather the trap to report it to the police that someone was setting out traps may it have been for monsters or wildlife something had been hurt and the proper authorities would need to take action.  
-Hunting on this nature path is illegal and hunting monsters who reside here are illegal. The walk back to your cabin felt longer, the weight of the trap and the new naga made you bite your lip.  
-After several phone calls, emails and making sure that the other caretakers who helped you on the preserve were aware of the possibility that there were more traps littered on the preserve and to watch out for their safety, the animals and monsters.  
\- It’s over the next couple of days you find gifts left on your steps, fruits, flowers and a few birds. The naga you saved has taken to following you around the preserve, watching your interactions with other monsters and wildlife.  
\- Inch by inch the naga started getting closer and closer to you. Soon the naga was either standing or slithering beside you while you were working or relaxing.  
\- Often the naga would curl around you when you would join the naga while it sunbathed. The coil was tight, but you weren’t scared if it wanted to do you harm it would have done so already.  
\- You felt warm and safe cuddling with the naga underneath the sun. Though lounging out in the sun with the naga has resulted in more than one or two sunburns.


	8. Deadlock McCree / Diner Reader [1]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: had the sudden burning urge to write some Deadlock!McCree/Reader from his Deadlock days to now. if youd like to see more just toss me a message or something. i’m more than down to write something for this
> 
> This post is from over here on my ow imagines blog [tactivalvisor76](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/) so feel free to drop in and say 'hi' to either Mod Knight or me. Our [Rules Page](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/Rules) can be found here if you would like to make a request. Please note that there is some NSFW 18+ content on our blog, but it is all tagged and under the cut.

The Panorama Diner, the only diner on Route 66 and your current place of work. It wasn’t the best of places to work, you would have the occasional traveler come through flirt with you, make a grab and they would leave fairly quickly after you put a gun to their head. The original locals are few and far between since the Deadlock Gang took over several years back. 

The food here, horrible. The coffee, taste like boiled dirt. The young Deadlock member sitting on the stool across the counter from you, annoying. His classic cowboy accent and persona, obnoxious. Especially since it ended back in the eighteen-eighties. His picture is one of the ones taped to the counter. A gun beside it. Along with a gun in the kitchen, under the register, hidden between the coffee machine and in the outhouse in the back. Deadlock members were to be shot on sight, but for some odd reason, you weren’t making a grab for the gun. Not pointing the barrel in-between his eyes and pulling the trigger. His brain matter wasn’t being splattered on the floor or dying it red. You never did make any movement to shoot him when he came in. You didn’t bat an eyelash at shooting other Deadlock members, so why is it that this annoying Hollywood disaster any different? 

He was just sitting there, humming some ridiculous tune but otherwise minding his own business and using that almost mythical thing known as manners. 

Shocking, a polite gang member. 

“Can I get another cup of that coffee Darlin? Please and thank you,” he speaks and all you can do is roll your eyes, grabbing the pot and pouring him a cup of 

The Panorama Diner‘s signature dirt coffee. 

It had to just be dirt after all the grounds do oddly enough remind you of the color of the dirt near the outhouse. Probably a coincidence, but who knows. 

“Much obliged dear,” he spoke up, bringing the warm mug of dirt to his lips to take a drink. Face contorting in disgust before taking another drink. 

“If it tastes so horrible why do you even drink it?” you asked, annoyed that he always made the same expression when he had a cup of warm liquid dirt. 

“Well, whenever you make it Pumpkin it taste less like dirt, but that gritty taste whenever it goes down always makes me sick,” he replied, another one of those dumb lopsided smiles on his face while he tilts the mug back and places it gently on the counter. 

The cowboy pulled a few bills out of his coat pocket to set it on the counter. The bills in question being more than what four cups of dirt coffee was worth. 

“You always pay with too much. Nothing here is worth what you pay me with and that coffee is most certainly not worth the two dollars it’s priced at.” 

“I have to pay you for your company Sweet Pea. Your time is worth more than spending it on a five to nine shift.” with that the cowboy stood up, his spurs making that little noise and he placed his hat back on his head and left. 

You stood there, letting out a giant sigh before placing the money in the register. You’d have to mess with the camera footage again, not shooting that cowboy makes more extra work for you to do, but for some reason, his visits aren’t all that bad and you actually enjoy his company. 

Odd.


	9. Mer!Genji/Reader [Short Scenario]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anon: Could I please get "I haven't been outside in years" for genji if possible? Thank you! 
> 
>  
> 
> This post is from over here on my ow imagines blog [tacticalmonster76](https://tacticalmonster76.tumblr.com/) where monster request are written for as often as I am able to post! So feel free to drop in and say 'hi' to either Mod Knight or me. Our [Rules Page](https://tacticalmonster76.tumblr.com/Rules) can be found here if you would like to make a request. Please note that there is some NSFW 18+ content on our blog, but it is all tagged and under the cut.

It was strange, to be outside after so many years of living his life trapped in a tank. Being poked, prodded and looked at by so many humans as a wonder and not a living creature. His scales dulled over time, losing their shine while he kept himself tucked into the small space he was allowed to have. Then you came along, to give him this small little bit of freedom, no matter how short it was. 

The familiar, comforting scent of the briny ocean Genji could breathe easy, and deeply for the first time in years. The spray of the waves against the docks, the sound of the waves, and the gulls all brought him a minimal amount of comfort, enough to finally feel as if his skin wasn’t being stretched so tightly over his body. 

“I haven’t been outside in years,” Genji whispers, knowing that you are unable to understand him unless he kisses you, but if the fond and peaceful look on his face isn’t anything to go by then Genji’s not sure what else he needs be doing. 

His hand reaches out for yours, fingertips touching for a moment before your palms are placed flushed together. The webbing of his fingers denying him the ability to entwine his fingers with yours, but for now, this is good.


End file.
